My loving brother
by SourPanda
Summary: Rai is an adopted brother of Kimiko. They were very attached to each other. But when Kimiko turned 15 and Rai turned 16, their relationship started to change. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**LOL I got this idea when I dreamt while I sleep. I managed to think of new ideas by listening to songs. O_O you people must now think I'm crazy. Oh well this is just gonna be a prologue the chapters will come sooner after this. As I said, I'm not feeling well so it might take a while.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>My loving brother<strong>_

_Summary: Kimiko has always longed for an older brother. When there was a disaster in Brazil, Kimiko's parents decided to go there to help the children. They brought along little Kimiko to the Brazil orphanage. That was where she met a boy a year older than her, called Raimundo Pedrosa. They soon were very attached to each other, so Kimiko's parents decided to adopt him. When Kim turned 15 and Rai turned 16, will their brotherly sisterly change forever or will their relationship turned to a deeper feeling…?_

* * *

><p>"Mummy, Daddy can he be my brother?" asked the young Kimiko sweetly while holding Raimundo's hand. <strong>(AN kya~! Too kawaii! must suppress obsession to hug them…)** her parents smiled. Their little Kimiko became very attached to the young boy and they did not want to separate them.

"Rai can I talk to you for a second?" asked the orphanage caretaker, Gabriella. He nodded and followed her.

"Are you okay with going with them?"

"Mhm." He could see the tears in Gabriella's eyes; she was always like his Mom, sister and best friend. He too, did not want to part with her. She went over to a drawer and opened it. She took out a gold medallion and handed it over to Raimundo.

"What's that?" asked Rai as he examined the medallion with sparkling eyes.

"It's was your father's price possession. It asked me to give it to you when you turned 16 but I guess that can't happen anymore, can it?"

"Thanks Gab. For everything." He hugged her and ran towards Kimiko and her parents.

"Good luck Rai." Gab whispered to herself, "Take care of Kimiko…"

* * *

><p><strong>What you think R&amp;R plz.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so hyper to write this chapter don't know why…**

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

**Xiaolin Fan, Kimrailover07301997, f3296**

**Again I got this idea from dreaming… I dunno why but I can see what will happen the next day… weird… ok plz Review after you read this chapter pwease (I like spelling it this way)?**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter: I'm hated….<em>

"Onii-chan! Hayaku! We're gonna be late baka!"

"STFU Kim let me sleep…Zzz"

"MO! Onii-chan… then I have no choice." Smirked Kimiko and whispered, "Fire…"

"AHH! I'M UP I'M UP! NOW DON'T LET THE FIRE BURN ME TO ASHES!" scream Rai.

"Ha-ha" laughed Kimiko.

"My hairs still on fire! My perfect hair." yelled Rai. Kimiko snapped her fingers and the flames vanished.

"Now you done it." Raimundo gave a playful glare and started tackling Kimiko to the ground.

"Ahh! Stop it! It tickles ha-ha!" she giggled. The door slammed wide opened, and then came in Mdm Tesuka (the stern assistant of the Tohomiko family).

"Good Gracious! You young lady and young man need some advice on: HOW TO NOT ACT CHILDISH! Ahem… excuse me but Master Tohomiko is expecting you." Kim and Rai just stared at her stunned frozen to the spot.

"Get moving before I start disciplining you harshly…"Mdm Tesuka dragged her words, "and painfully." She pulled out a cane and her veins were popping out. They regain consciousness and raced out of the room.

"Sigh…they never grow up. Your daughter is so much like you, Asuka." Mdm Tesuka said with a tiny smile on her face as she held up a picture of her former Mistress.

"Morning Papa!" Kimiko greeted her father cheerfully and hugged him.

"Morning Mr. Tohomiko," said Rai sleepily.

"Rai I told you, you're my son now. So please call me Dad. It feels weird calling me by my surname." Mr. Tohomiko said feeling awkward.

"Ok, D-d-dad." Rai managed to speak the word out of his mouth.

"Good Luck in school today." Kimiko's smile turned into a frown. Rai noticed it and held her a hand tightly meaning "it's gonna be okay". She smiled at her brother's concern and nodded. Raimundo didn't like to see his sister unhappy, it did not fit her.

Rai's POV (I'll be using his POV all the way)

Poor Kim. She hated school; she was always bullied because of that incident that happened 2 years ago.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Flashback 1<strong>-

"Ne, Onii-chan."

"Nani Kimiko? (What is it Kimiko?)" I asked. I knew a little Japanese words that stunned her.

"Kimiko need to tell you something…" her tone got serious.

"I am known as a demon in Tokyo…"

What? She can't be serious…

"Um… why?" I asked curiously.

"I have fire powers…" she whimpered.

**-End of Flashback 1-**

* * *

><p><strong>-Flashback 2-<strong>

_2 years ago…._

"You're a demon! You even killed your own mother!"

"NO! I'M NOT A DEMON! I'M NOT A DEMON!" Kimiko protested while crying. Flames were surrounding her body. Then she had a flashback of how her mother died. She soon lost control of her flames and the whole warehouse was on fire. Fear took over her.

"I'M NOT A DEMON… I'M HUMAN… RIGHT? I'M NOT A DEMON!" she went berserk.

"KIMIKO STOP! YOU'RE NOT A DEMON NOW STOP PLEASE! I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED JUST RELAX…" I assured her and held her back.

"LET GO OFF ME RAI! AND I DIDN'T KILL MOM!"

"KIMIKO! STOP IT ALREADY!" I snapped at her and hug her. Her flames soften and disappeared.

**-End of flashback 2-**

* * *

><p>As I walked her to her class, she held onto my shirt.<p>

"Please don't leave me." She whispered as her eyes were filled with tears.

"Don't worry, Omi will help you burn out your flames." I told her.

"Pedrosa! You coming partner?" that's my so-called surname in school no one here knows I'm Kimiko's brother since we're not exactly related.

"Coming!" I yelled back to Clay aka my best friend.

"See ya at lunch." As I ran to my class. I wish I wasn't older than Kimiko.

* * *

><p>Kimiko's POV<p>

I don't wanna go to class.

"Look it's the creep. Why doesn't she just transfer away." Said a boy in my class, Narumi Hideyoshii. I clenched my fist in anger trying to remain calm.

"Kimiko relax. Just ignore him." Said Omi who also overheard the statement Narumi made.

"Yes, listen to that cheese ball and don't go hurting people. Why? Ha-ha because his also a demon! A demon of water." Continued Narumi's best friend, Kazuto. I could feel the grudge that Omi taken but he remained calm. Those Bastards! I wanna strangle them and make them suffer. Just like the way I did.

* * *

><p>Back to Rai's POV<p>

I sighed.

"Hey partner you ok?" I nodded in reply.

"Just tired…"

"Ne Rai, why do you hang out with the demons? You're popular. Girls dig you and you just go ahead and hang out with freaks?" a girl, Kanami, one of the girls who has a crush on me said something so cruel to Clay, Omi and…

Kimiko…

I growled. I couldn't hold back. I slapped Kanami right in front of the classroom.

"Shut up…" I whispered. She stepped back and went to her friends.

"You're gonna pay for that and I guess I was wrong about you. Freak." She spoke from a distance.

"Get lost bitch before someone gets hurt." I said in a dark tone. She scowled at me and walked away with her friends. Mumbling started to be heard from the class, bitches every last one of them. I grabbed onto my medallion and looked at it.

_Why is the world so cruel? _I thought. Clay saw the expression on my face and asked, "Chillax."

I smiled I'm glad to have a friend like him.

"I didn't know you can get so scary when you're angry." Clay muttered.

"You can't judge a book by its cover." Teased Rai and Clay pouted to his comment.

"But you didn't have to slap her."

"Anger just got the best of me. Besides I can't stand it when people in the school bully you, Omi and Kimiko. Especially Kimiko…"

"You like her or something?"

"Ya why?"

"Then ask her out dude!"

"I can't?"

"Why not?"

"It's a brother and sisterly love…"

"Damn it! I thought something interesting might happen." Rai just kept silent. _Do I really like her as a sister or something more?_

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think of the first chapter? Review plz!<strong>

**Next chapter: the wind arrives…**

**Baiiz ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! I wrote it! I'm hyper! XD to story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>: _the wind arrives…._

RING!

Class dismissed. Woohoo!

We all rushed to the cafeteria. That was when I saw Omi running towards me and Clay with a worried face. I raised an eyebrow, _where's Kimiko?_ The cheese ball head panted and asked in a speech we hardly understood.

"Haveyouseenkimiko? !" Omi talked very quickly.

"Dude chill. What happened? Where's Kimiko?" I asked with a worried look on my face. That's when Omi's eyes became watery and he whispered, "She's missing."

"What? How can that be?" Clay exclaimed with an anxiety while I remained silent and clenched my fists. I lifted Omi by the collar and he struggled in my grip.

"What happened?" I asked him with fire in my eyes. He gulped and replied, "She rushed out of the classroom when the bell rang and I raced after her but when I came out, she wasn't there. As if, she had vanished into thin air."

"Was there anyone else that ran after her?" Clay asked. Omi just shook his head and whimpered, "I don't know I didn't notice as I was asked to speak to our homeroom teacher."

"Shit!" I punched the ground. But then Omi spoke.

"Well, she stormed out angry at Narumi and his gang…" Wait a second, don't tell me… I then ran away from the guys. They were stunned but ran after me.

_Please be safe Kimiko…_

* * *

><p>I knew it had to be behind the school. That was the only place Narumi will go for secret stuff. As I arrived there, I hid behind a pillar and peeked from behind. I was Right! I saw Kimiko's face filled with anger and I saw two boys a few inches taller than her. Narumi and Kazuto. Those bastards are dead meat.<p>

"Get lost you rapists! Before I burn you to ashes." Kimiko ordered in fury while Narumi and Kazuto just laughed and replied, "Don't worry darling, we won't be burnt to ashes as I, Narumi made a chemical that keeps us from being burnt." Bullshit! Whenever Narumi mixes and produces a chemical it always works and never once failed.

"You haven't tested it yet!" Kimiko argued back. They laughed again. _Grrr… Fuck them! _

"Too bad, I did test it and it works _perfectly." _ He dragged that word. He so fucking annoying! I wanna break his neck! Kimiko started to flare up and causing an intense heat however, Naru and Kazu weren't affected. Kimiko soon was overwhelmed with fear. I rushed in and pulled Kimiko towards me.

"Leave her alone you low life assholes." I said facing them with a stern tone.

"Look who came to play hero." Kazuto teased. Tch! Soon there was wind surrounding me and I roared, "Leave her alone!" they boys went flying backwards and hit the wall with a crack with the shape of their bodies. Their heads started to bleed and they stared at me in an eerie manner.

"You'll pay for that!" Narumi said as he charged towards me and I dodged. Instead, he wasn't going after me, he went for Kimiko! He drew out a dagger and placed it at her neck.

"Now watch your little precious Kimiko die!" he said going berserk. I became even more furious and I went berserk. My ears turned into demon ears, fangs grew and my eyes turned blood red which looked like a devil's. My hands grew into claws and I grew a tail also like a demon. That scared Kim and she burst into tears. Clay and Omi soon arrived and were shocked by my demonic look and they stepped back in fear. I couldn't control myself as I roared and started attacking everything around me using the wind. It soon caused a commotion and people started gathering. They were all frightened by the sight of blood everywhere and my demonic appearance.

"Rai…." Kimiko whispered to herself that no one managed to hear. I heard it with my demon ears and lunged at her. She positioned herself and used her fire element. Her eyes were filled with sadness and tears gushed out. I couldn't control myself and I attacked her with my wind. She managed to defend herself by using her powers however, she stopped one tenth of a centimeter away from the wall that the bastards hit that were splatted with blood. Her head was also bleeding.

"KIMIKO RUN!" I said in my human soul inside the demon me.

"She can't hear you, ha-ha! You're under my control." No that can't be! Kimiko!

"RAI! DON' HURT KIMIKO!" Clay called out. I turned still unable to control myself and used my powers against him. He was thrown towards a pillar and hit it with a bang. Everyone at the scene look horrified and ran away.

"I'm sorry Raimundo my friend. Forgive me." Omi said with his tears rolling down his face. He positioned herself and water from every direction came and rush towards me. It formed a water sphere around me. I was trapped in the water. I couldn't hear a thing outside the sphere. But I saw Omi mouth something. That was when I realized the spear turned into solid ice. However, I broke through and suddenly a mysterious old man wearing blue monk clothes approached me. He started saying some weird chant and my medallion started to glow in the color of luminous blue.

"What's that old geezer doing?" growled the demon soul within me as it got sucked into the medallion. Soon, I slowly turned back into my old self. My human self and I rubbed my head in confusion. Then I saw the chaos I created. I'm a demon… a real demon.

_A wind demon…._

* * *

><p>At home…<p>

"Rai?" Kimiko asked knocking on my room's door. I ignored her and sat on my bed while I strummed my guitar. Unfortunately for me, my sister had the keys to my room. She came in and sat beside me. Her wounds were luckily weren't that serious. I continued to ignore her and I played my guitar.

"I know your hurt but you saved me from Narumi." She said trying to comfort me. I turned and was about to protest. But she put her hand on my mouth to stop me from arguing back.

"Don't start. I know what you're gonna say." She let go of her hand and I went back to strumming my guitar.

(Who's that girl by Hilary duff)

_There were places we would go at midnight _

_There were secrets that nobody else would know..._

_There's a reason but I don't know why_

_I know don't why, I don't know why_

_I thought they all belonged to me_

_Who's that girl? _

_Where's she from? _

_No, she can't be the one _

_That you want _

_That has stolen my world _

_It's not real, it's not right _

_It's my day, it's my night _

_By the way, who's that girl _

_Living my life _

_Oh no, livin' my life... _

_Seems like everything's the same around me (around me) _

_Then I look again and everything has changed _

_I'm not dreaming, so I don't know why_

_I don't know why, I don't know why_

_She's everywhere I wanna be_

_Who's that girl? _

_Where's she from? _

_No, she can't be the one _

_That you want _

_That has stolen my world (stolen my world)_

_It's not real, it's not right _

_It's my day, it's my night _

_By the way, who's that girl _

_Living my life _

_I'm the one who made you laugh _

_Who made you feel _

_And made you sad _

_I'm not sorry _

_For what we did and who we were _

_I'm not sorry, I'm not her_

_Who's that girl? _

_Where's she from? _

_No, she can't be the one _

_That you want _

_That has stolen my world _

_It's not real, it's not right _

_It's my day, it's my night _

_By the way, who's that girl _

_Living my life _

_Oh no, livin' my life._

"You're the best brother I ever had." Kimiko said as she leaned onto me. Suddenly, pictures started showing in my head.

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

"You're the best brother I ever had!" a little girl with the same dark complexion and green emerald eyes said that that to me. She looked as if she was only 5 years old.

-Flashback end-

* * *

><p>Tears rolled down my eyes as that memory flashed in my head. Kimiko noticed it and asked me in a soft and caring voice, "Rai? What's wrong?" I stayed silent for a moment and replied to her, "I think I just saw my…"<p>

_Little sister…_

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! I love this chapter! Review plz! Tell me what you thought of the story. This is practically my longest chapter yet that i wrote in 10 min O_O.<strong>

**Next chapter: My little sister. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I'm having writer's block! I need music to save me otherwise I won't have any updates for you people. XD I decided to write my loving brother first since for my other two stories I still have writer's block. Don't kill me if you wanted my other 2 stories first. I seriously think that the more suitable title for this story is 'Demon of wind'. Too bad someone already used that name.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: My little sister…<strong>_

I lay on my bed, my mind somewhere else. I couldn't help but wonder what just happened. Was she really my biological sister? I don't recall my past at all. I held up my medallion and looked at it. Then I noticed a scar on my left wrist. It was the burnt mark that I received from Kimiko's flames 2 years ago. Strangely enough, I held her again with her flames surrounding her but I don't have any scar. Then I looked at my reflection in the mirror and I saw my demon face appear.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain behind my back. I took of my shirt and I saw the reflection of my back. A tattoo? But I'm merely under aged to have one. What's going on with me? The tattoo was of a white dragon entwined with a black dragon. In the center was a gold coin. _Wait a second… that coin looks like… _Rai thought alarmed and picked up his medallion and examined it. His eyes widen in horror. His hands started to shiver. He clenched the medallion tightly. _What is the meaning of this? _ He started to tear up and he then realized some carved wordings on the back of the medallion. It wrote: _Desculpe meu mais velho irmão por Melissa (sorry my older brother by Melissa) _

Melissa…

That must be her name. More images flashed into my mind, more images of my little sister, Melissa. This time I didn't see pictures of her smiling or showing happiness. This time, it was sober and sorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>-Flashback-<strong>

"Pará-lo Raimundo! Parar de destruir a cidade! (Stop it Raimundo! Stop destroying the city!)" Melissa shouted in despair. Her entire face was wet because of her tears flowing out of her eyes.

"Muito ruim. Porque o seu amado irmão mais velho está sob meu controle (Too bad. Because you're beloved brother is under my control.)"

….

There was blood everywhere… with dead bodies on the ground. However, only one stands. And that was Melissa. She was looked much older. At least 16 and sang started to sing some Japanese chant.

Mesmo se eu estou no meio de fluir do tempo, sinto-me olhar, lânguido, girando ao redor e ao redor

Eu não posso nem ver o meu coração que me deixa; não sabe disso? Incapaz de mover-me embora, eu continuo a ser regado as rachaduras do tempo

Eu não sei sobre o meu ambiente, eu sou quem eu sou, é isso Eu estou sonhando? Eu não vejo nada? É um desperdício de até dizer minhas próprias palavras?

Eu só estou cansado de luto, eu deveria gastar meu tempo sem sentir nada

Mesmo se me derem as palavras que eu estou em uma perda para, meu coração se foi no céu acima

Se eu mover-me embora, se eu mudar tudo, eu vou transformá-lo todo preto

Será que existe um futuro para alguém como eu? Eu existo em um mundo como este?

É doloroso agora? É triste agora? Enquanto eu ainda nem sequer me entender

Eu só estou cansado de andar mesmo, eu nem sequer começar a conhecer outras pessoas

Se alguém como eu, pode mudar, se eu posso mudar, eu vou virar branco?

Mesmo se eu estou no meio de fluir do tempo, sinto-me olhar, lânguido, girando ao redor e ao redor

Eu não posso nem ver o meu coração que me deixa; não sabe disso?

Incapaz de mover-me embora, eu continuo a ser regado as rachaduras do tempo

Eu não sei sobre o meu ambiente, eu sou quem eu sou, é isso?

Eu estou sonhando? Eu não vejo nada? É um desperdício de até dizer minhas próprias palavras?

Eu só estou cansado de luto, eu deveria gastar meu tempo sem sentir nada

Mesmo se me derem as palavras que eu estou em uma perda para, meu coração se foi no céu acima

Se eu mover-me embora, se eu mudar tudo, eu vou transformá-lo todo preto

Será que existe um futuro em desperdício de tempo? Eu existo em um lugar como este?

Se eu quiser falar de mim, se eu quiser ouvir, eu vou dizer que eu sou "bom para nada"

Que eu existo em um lugar como este? Eu existo em um momento como este?

Se alguém como eu, pode mudar, se eu posso mudar, eu vou virar branco?

Eu estou sonhando? Eu não vejo nada? É um desperdício de até dizer minhas próprias palavras?

Eu só estou cansado de luto, eu deveria gastar meu tempo sem sentir nada

Mesmo se me derem as palavras que eu estou em uma perda para, meu coração se foi no céu acima

Se eu mover-me embora, se eu mudar tudo, eu vou transformá-lo todo preto

Se eu passar, se eu passar, eu vou destruir tudo, eu vou destruir tudo

Se eu chorar, se eu chorar, meu coração pode ficar branco?

Eu ainda não sei sobre você, sobre mim, sobre tudo

Se eu abri minhas pálpebras pesadas, se eu destruir tudo, então ficar preta! **(A/N Ok… the song maybe a little long but that way the story is longer xD you should listen to the song it's awesome! It's bad apple)**

"Desculpe meu mais velho irmão…" everything black out.

**-End of Flashback-**

* * *

><p>Tears rolled down my face. I… I... killed… the city and caused the volcano eruption… 11 years ago… it was me. My entire fault that brazil was in despair and what happened to my sister? Does she have some sort of power? How did she grow into a teenager when she was only 5? All this questions… my medallion… my past… my demonic self… my tattoo… all lead to my answer. That old man that saved me must know something about it. I need to find him. Who was he anyway? He seems to know the song my sister sang to seal the demon.<p>

I dashed out of my room and was about to leave the door when Kimiko all of a sudden asked, "Where are you going Rai?"

"To find that old man. He seems to know about ..."

_My past and the answer to my questions…_

* * *

><p><strong>I finished this chapter! Review please and I know the lyrics to the song are long, deal with it. It's worth it, the song rocks and I'm not lying. It's a Japanese song I only translated it. The English lyrics and Japanese language is in my profile. My friends read this and not a single dry eye were found among them. Even I cried while I thought of the idea and wrote it.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Wow… how long has it been? Hmm….. Months? I'm so sick… well no point blabbering nonsense. Now where did I stop at….?

Thanks to: xXRandomnessXx, Xiaolin Showdown Fan12345, Sunshine5643, meli31295, anonymous, APOLLO'S-DAUGHTER-TIL-THE-END, animefreakshow1, Xiaolin Fan and f3296 (I 3 you people!)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Xiaolin Showdown (if I did there will be S4)

* * *

><p><em>My past and the answer to my questions…<em>

"Rai! Wait!" Kimiko yelled after Raimundo raced out of the door. Kimiko sighed and ran after him. Thankful for being able to run fast, Kimiko caught up to Rai and blocked his way. She panted for a few seconds and asked, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Kim, I have no time for this. Just let me past ok?" Rai pleaded, huffing as well. However, Kimiko was persistent and asked again, "Tell me where you're going and I'll let you pass but you will let me follow you,"

"Kim-" his sister interrupted him and continued.

"_AND _if you don't tell me I'm not letting you go and I'm going to fry your hair again." Kimiko threatened. Rai sighed in defeat and spilled the beans to his sister.

"That old man… he seems suspicious though… don't you think? Ok let's go!"

"Oh no, you're staying with dad it's too dangerous, you may get hurt again… _because of me_…" Rai trailed off. Kim looked at her brother with sympathetic eyes, she knew that Rai was uneasy but she didn't want to leave his side.

_Especially at a time like this…_

"Rai! I'm 15! I'm almost 16; I'm old enough to take care of myself! You need me, I have the brains. You need me to help you to find that old geezer." Kimiko exclaimed with tears filling her eyes.

"I said no! I don't want you hurt again! What if dad found out? He might suffer from knowing that you're hurt!" Rai exclaimed back. But Kimiko continued to dissuade her brother.

"He won't want you hurt either!" Kimiko yelled with tears flowing down her cheeks. Rai stared at her feeling remorseful for making her cry. He moved closer to her and pulled her into a hug. Kimiko continued to cry on his chest.

"Well, if it isn't the holder of wind and fire?" the siblings turned and were astonished to see someone hooded with a blue cloak which shielded his face.

"You'r-" stuttered Rai.

"The old man…"

"The names Fung; Master Fung."

"Ok…"

"You, Young ones, you're seeking for answers I presume?" Master Fung asked. Rai and Kimiko just stared at Master Fung blankly and nodded slightly.

"Follow me young ones," Master Fung said coolly and walked away with the siblings behind him. They came by a tree; a willow tree.

"Umm… a tree?" Rai said confused. Kimiko just stayed quiet while Master Fung shook his head a little.

"A willow tree. Now come." Said Master Fung as he stepped forward towards the tree. The siblings were about to stop him as they thought he was going to bang into the tree but instead, he walked into the tree. The siblings stood there frozen.

"Let's go." Rai said with a gentle voice and held Kimiko's hand reassuringly and they proceeded to walk into the tree. Soon, before their eyes was a temple on top of a hill which was in China. They gasped in awe at the scenery. The cool breeze blew sakura petals around them.

"We're… in China?" Kimiko finally uttered out and she paused to look at Rai who had the same expression. Then, she looked down at their hands locked with each other. She suddenly turned as red as an apple. She immediately released her hand from Rai's grip. Rai turned to face his sister but she just looked the other way.

"_Ok girl! His your brother, don't go imagining stuff otherwise you'll turn incest. Think of something else, something else!" _thought Kimiko and something popped into her head. A picture of Rai just out of the showers with his hair covered with a towel and another towel covering his body half of his body which left his upper half naked. Kimiko's face heated up even more.

"Welcome to my temple," said a voice behind the siblings. It was Master Fung without the cloak.

"Where are we?" Rai asked almost immediately after Master Fung welcomed them.

"As you said, we are in China. That tree earlier was a portal to other worlds, places to be precise." Rai and Kim just stared at him dumbfounded. Before Kimiko could say anything, Raimundo spoke ahead of her, "I must be dreaming… CHINA? I mean it's like miles away from Japan! And a tree that is a portal? I came to learn my past and I'm experiencing this?"

"Raimundo Pedrosa am I right?"

"Uh…ya that's my name I use in school." Raimundo felt awkward talking about his name somehow.

"Where did you think of your sir name?" Master Fung asked again. _Boy was he persistent._

"It was on his name tag when my family adopted him." Kimiko answered instead. She expected the monk to give of a shock expression but he remained calm. This was seriously getting on Kimiko's nerves. Raimundo realized this and immediately held back his sister before she throws a tantrum.

"Relax hot head. I want answers Fung man, who am I? Why do I have these powers? What are my past and the connection to all these happenings?" wow… Raimundo had never called Kimiko a "hot head" unless he is extremely mad. Once his mad, no one knows what will happen.

"You too have to relax young one. Now for a quiz question: What is more precious than gold, can't be seen, touched or heard, but can be known day and night?"

"Jeez… Master Fung, let the kids have it already? Hey kiddos." Soon crawled in a green lizard like "thing" which could talk.

"EWW! I hate geckos!" Kimiko shrieked.

"Hey! NEVER CALL ME A GECKO!" said the lizard like creature which soon grew rapidly enormously.

"I'm a dragon, the names Dojo, for 1500 years that I had lived I had never been insulted more than being called a GECKO!" Dojo boomed at the siblings.

"And the answer to your question is: Friendship." Raimundo interrupted Dojo's booming and returned to Master Fung's question. Master Fung nodded his head and asked Dojo to relax.

"Well done." Said Master Fung with a snap of his fingers, Clay and Omi appeared out of the blue. They rubbed their heads in confusion. However, Omi was completely nude luckily the foam and bubbles covered the necessary areas and his head. Rai immediately placed his hands over his grossed out sister's eyes.

"Here, put on these robes." Master Fung offered the four. It was just their size. Dojo slithered towards Rai and took out his magnifying glass. He inspected the medallion that Rai worn.

"Oh my Dashi! That medallion… it can't be… MASTER FUNG this child!" Dojo spoke with a worried tone. Master Fung just nodded his head.

"Uh… what's going on? Where are we?" questioned Clay bluntly.

"I was halfway bathing and tuning a whistle and suddenly I'm in… CHINA!" Omi burst out loud.

"It's whistling a tune Omi and what's with the sudden enthusiasm?" Rai spoke up and still had Dojo curled around his neck.

"Omi? Omi!" exclaimed Dojo as he untangles himself from Rai and pounced on Omi. The others just looked at Omi blankly while Master Fung helped Omi up.

"Master Fung, it's a pleasure to be back." Omi bowed respectfully.

"What's going on Omi and I answered your riddle now you bring them here? I don't want to hurt anyone." Rai said. Master Fung just stood still and spoke, "That is why I'm going to train you to find out your past and the key is the medallion."

"Rai, what in tarnation is going on here?" Clay asked his best friend. Rai just shrugged him off.

"I have no idea myself."

"He came to find out about his past and I insisted on following him here. This old man here brought us here through a willow tree. The next thing we're in here." Kimiko explained. Clay started to smirk.

"What?" Rai asked bluntly.

"So you two were alone?" Clay grinned which made Rai a little red. _Nope, no, Kimiko's your sister. Don't go falling for her._ Rai reminded himself repeatedly until Kimiko placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You ok Rai?"

"Um… ya…" he stuttered and laughed sheepishly.

"Now my friends follow me, I will lead you to your rooms." Omi said and lead the others to their rooms. But they did not realize they were being watched by someone whom they knew pretty well….

_Narumi and Kanami Hideyoshii…_

* * *

><p>OK this chapter finally done! And sorry if I forgot to mention Kanami was Narumi's older sister. Review plz ! I better get started on Chapter 2 of " My Camp roommate" I know in in full screen is short but in Microsoft Word this chapter is rather long.<p>

_Next chapter: the Hideyoshii siblings _


End file.
